1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to hardware fastening structures for use in computers to stably holding and supporting hard disk drive and CD-ROM drives and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives and CD-ROM drives are very important components in computers to store or access data, they must be stably mounted inside the housing of a computer thereby getting a stable work environment and correspondingly prolonging their lifespans. Generally, the hard disk drives and the CD-ROM drives are interconnected to each other in a stacked-manner by a number of separated fasteners, which results in that the assembling processes and the repairing processes of the hard disk drives and CD-ROM drives are time-consuming and difficult because lager member of fasteners need to be assembled to or detached from those hard disk drives and CD-ROM drives.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a hardware fastening structure which can overcome the disadvantage above mentioned.